


Bursztyn

by DaryavonDayern



Series: Notatnik z miasta białych nocy [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bardzo fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaryavonDayern/pseuds/DaryavonDayern
Summary: Prosty komplement prowadzi do wspominek, a że Wiktor ma dobry humor to stara się być romantyczny.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dziabara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziabara/gifts).



\- Uwielbiam twoje oczy. Przypominają mi bursztyny.

Yuuri zamrugał i podniósł się lekko w na łóżku.

Dzisiaj był jeden z tych zwykłych wieczorów, najbardziej przeciętnych i szybko ulatujących w niepamięć. Obaj czuli się zbyt zmęczeni, by skorzystać w pełni ze swojej bliskości, ale na tyle dalecy od snu, by gasić już światła. Zamiast dokształcać się jakąś książką czy choćby zagłębić w odmętach Internetu, co chwilę odrywali się od telefonu i lektury, żeby zacząć jakąś nic nie znaczącą rozmowę, czy po prostu trochę się pomiziać. W tym cudownie błahym spędzaniu czasu niewiadomo już nawet, skąd Wiktor rzucił takie, a nie inne porównanie.

\- Tak? Pierwsze słyszę – zdziwił się Japończyk, skupiając wzrok na twarzy narzeczonego.

\- Nie mówiłem ci tego jeszcze? Od dawna tak mi się kojarzą... Dwa śliczne bursztynki... - prawie zanucił Wiktor, moszcząc się wygodniej w pościeli. Jedną ręką sięgnął do okularów partnera i zdjął je, by mieć lepszy widok na omawiane tęczówki.

\- Ale czy bursztyny nie są jaśniejsze? Takie pomarańczowe? – droczył się Yuuri, przypominając sobie spotykane co chwilę w Petersburgu sklepy z lokalną biżuterią.

\- Te najpopularniejsze tak, ale istnieją też czerwone odmiany – pouczył Rosjanin, przyjmując ton trenera. - Są dużo ciemniejsze, ale równie piękne. Dokładnie jak twoje ślepka... Czy to nie romantyczne? Mam dużo dobrych wspomnień z bursztynami!

\- Taaak? - zaśmiał się Yuuri, przymykając wspomniane oczy i kładąc głowę na ramieniu narzeczonego. - Pewnie zaraz wyskoczysz z historią, jak to w twojej rodzinie przechowuje się od pokoleń kamień bursztynu dokładnie tej barwy i jak mnie tylko zobaczyłeś, to wiedziałeś, że to znak od losu...

\- No wiesz co! - oburzył się Wiktor. Jego palce same z siebie odnalazły drogę na odsłonięte ramię Japończyka i zaczęły wystukiwać na nim skoczny taniec. - Zupełnie to pomieszałeś. To moja matka miała kolczyki z ciemnym bursztynem, które już jako dziecko przypominały mi oczy, najpiękniejsze oczy na świecie i byłem w nich zakochany, zanim jeszcze poznałem resztę ciała, które zdobią. A gdy rodzicielka zginęła pewnej niezwykle zimnej, styczniowej nocy i jedynym, co mi, sierocie, po niej pozostało, były właśnie te kolczyki, które dostała jako prezent zaręczynowy od nigdy nie znanego mi ojca, wiedziałem, że przeznaczone mi jest znaleźć mojego wybranka, kierując się właśnie barwą jego źrenic... O tym, jak wychowywałem się samotnie w mroźnych lasach tundry, gdzie musiałem walczyć z dzikimi rosomakami o każdy kęs mięsa, mając jako broń jedynie własne łyżwy, już ci opowiadałem?

\- Oczywiście... - mruknął Yuuri, nie powstrzymując chichotu. - I o tym, jak uratowałeś Świętego Mikołaja przed morderczym Zajączkiem Wielkanocnym, ukradłeś Tardis, żeby cofnąć się w czasie i zabić Hitlera, a następnego dnia wygrałeś złoto w curlingu na Igrzyskach Olimpijskich, też.

\- Yuuri. - W głosie Wiktora słychać było naganę. - Jak tak mówisz, prawie zaczynam podejrzewać, że mi nie wierzysz.

\- Wydaje ci się. - Mężczyzna podniósł się lekko, żeby pocałować narzeczonego w czoło. - Z chęcią usłyszę całą smutną historię młodego Wiktora Nikiforowa w szczegółach. Może opowiesz ją w niedzielę na obiedzie? Podejrzewam, że twoim rodzicom również się spodoba.

\- I jak tu z tobą rozmawiać – westchnął Rosjanin. - Zero zaufania w tym związku, na wszystko trzeba dowody. W ciemne bursztyny też nie wierzysz, świnko?

\- Przy twojej wybujałej wyobraźni muszę na wszystko brać poprawkę – zaśmiał się Japończyk. Zanim jednak umościł się ponownie na barku ukochanego, ten usiadł i zaczął rozglądać się po pokoju.

\- Na szczęście, w tym przypadku dowód powinien być łatwy do zdobycia... Poczekaj, tutaj mam różne rupiecie...

Wiktor przesunął się na skraj łóżka i zaczął grzebać w szufladzie nocnej szafki. Po chwili na pościeli zaczął gromadzić się stos „rupieci": nieużywany terminarz na zeszły rok, kilka długopisów, stary telefon, paczka prezerwatyw, lubrykant, najmniejsza lalka ozdobnej matrioszki, psia obroża, oprawione zdjęcie Wiktora z prezydentem Rosji, trzepaczka do sosu, złoty medal olimpijski z przedostatnich Igrzysk, identyfikator Yuuriego z tegorocznych zawodów w Pekinie... I różaniec z bursztynu. Był to piękny łańcuch, złożony z wielu małych kamyków, każdy o trochę innym kształcie i kolorze. Ułożono je bez większego planu, jasnopomarańczowe minerały na chybił trafił przeplatały się z bardziej ognistymi czy wręcz brązowymi.

Rosjanin zbliżył ozdobę tak, by narzeczony mógł się jej dokładniej przyjrzeć, szczególnie najciemniejszym paciorkom.

\- Dobrze, zwracam honor – zgodził się Japończyk, gładząc kamienie. - Wciąż uważam, że trochę przesadzasz ze swoją poezją, ale znowu nauczyłem się czegoś nowego. - Przez chwilę bawił się łańcuszkiem. - Tego używa się do modlitwy, prawda? W buddyzmie są podobne.

\- Tak, używa... - zawahał się Wiktor. - Ale to ci z Zachodu się tak modlą, nie my. Nie prawosławni. Mamy podobne rzeczy, ale to jest katolicki różaniec.

\- To dlaczego go masz? - zdziwił się Yuuri.

\- W sumie za tym kryje się historia, ale tym razem nieupiększona – zaśmiał się Rosjanin. Zamilkł, wepchnął trochę na siłę do szuflady resztę przedmiotów, po czym wrócił do łóżka i objął narzeczonego, kładąc mu głowę na barku. - Zawsze byłem oryginalnym dzieckiem i tak na przykład za brzdąca lubiłem chodzić do cerkwi. Podniosła muzyka, zapach świec, widok złotych ikon na ścianach, to wszystko ogromnie mi się podobało, w sumie wciąż mam do tej oprawy słabość. Ale wtedy tak chętnie rwałem się na nabożeństwa, że w pewnym momencie nawet wróżono mi karierę popa.

\- Taaak? - zdziwił się Japończyk. - Nie zauważyłem, byś teraz tak ochoczo gnał do kościoła.

\- Bo jestem leniwy i po drodze wymyślili Internet oraz świecie zapachowe – zaśmiał się Wiktor. - Jednak gdzieś w okresie mojej niewinnej młodości jakoś kojarzono mnie z pewną pobożnością. Gdybyś widział minę moich rodziców, gdy znajomi chwalili ich, jakie to dobrze wychowane i spokojne dziecko mają... Wciąż jest to jedna z bardziej lubianych anegdotek w rodzinie... Tak czy owak, moje wzorowe maniery gdzieś znikały na spędach rodzinnych czy tych obowiązkowych „herbatkach u znajomych" i potrzeba było zająć czymś cichym zbyt rozwydrzonego dzieciaka, szczególnie gdy podsunięcie go kuzynostwu kończyło się rzadko kiedy lepiej niż szkodami w zniszczonych wazonach, a zaskakująco często rozbitym oknem i kolanami.

\- No tak, cała twoja rodzina jest... oryginalna – przytaknął Yuuri, bawiąc się przesuwaniem bursztynków między palcami.

\- Dziwna, kochanie, dziwna. Używaj trafnych określeń, jak masz takie do dyspozycji – parsknął Wiktor, głaszcząc narzeczonego po plecach kolistymi ruchami. - Tak czy inaczej, ktoś mądry wymyślił, że jak dziecię takie święte, to może trzeba szukać w tym kierunku. Pewnego dnia babcia znalazła właśnie ten różaniec, gdzieś jej się walał, pewnie dostała go od domokrążcy albo w gratisie na jakimś wernisażu...

Yuuri przyjrzał się łańcuszkowi, który wyglądał, jakby mógł wyżywić średniej wielkości rodzinę przez miesiąc, ale nie przerwał opowieści.

\- No i ja się dałem złapać. Naprawdę, byłem w stanie przesiedzieć cały wieczór nudnych rozmów dorosłych, bawiąc się tylko tym różańcem. Widzisz, jakie ładne wzory mają poszczególne kamienie? Każdy jest inny. – Rosjanin ujął jeden z paciorków i przez chwilę wspólnie mu się przyglądali. - Przez jakiś czas był to cudowny środek na kontrolę nade mną. Katolicki poskramiacz bachorów. Wujek tak to nazywał. To też znana anegdota, usłyszysz ją prędzej czy później...

\- I co dalej? - dopytał się Yuuri, gdy rozmówca nie kontynuował, zatopiony w wspomnieniach.

\- Nic. Działanie szybko się wyczerpało, ja zamiast do cerkwi, zacząłem latać na lodowisko, różaniec gdzieś się zapodział... A, no tak. Dali mi go potem na własność, przed jakimś turniejem, chyba mistrzostwami juniorów... Miał to być niby amulet na szczęście. Ale ja z tych, co nie umieją przywiązywać się do przedmiotów, nie pamiętałem nigdy, by takie talizmany ze sobą wozić, a że i tak wygrywałem, to nie czułem z tego powodu żadnego stresu.

\- Popsułeś historię – z nieudanym oburzeniem parsknął Yuuri. - Wydaje mi się, że byłeś dużo bardziej przyjemnym dzieckiem niż nastolatkiem. - Na chwilę zamilkł, jakby sobie coś uświadamiając. - I pomyśleć, że ja cię tak podziwiałem... Gdybym znał wtedy prawdę... To na pewno te długie kudły mnie omamiły!

\- Nie zaprosiłbyś mnie do tańca, gdybyś wiedział, że nie bawię się w amulety? - zaskomlił Rosjanin, przytulając ciaśniej narzeczonego i miziając go po szyi.

\- Przede wszystkim nie wygłupiałbym się z zabawą w te ozdoby – parsknął Japończyk, podnosząc prawą dłoń, na której błyszczała obrączka. - Dobrze, że na wszelki wypadek nawet jej nie zdejmujesz, bo tyle by było z tego całego narzeczeństwa. Aż tak bogaty nie jestem, by kupować ci nowy pierścionek co tydzień.

\- No wiesz co! - Tym razem Wiktor wydawał się naprawdę urażony. - Zmieniłem się na lepsze...

\- Jasne, jasne... - nie dał się przekonać Yuuri. Obrócił się i przez chwilę narzeczeni mierzyli się wyzywająco wzrokiem. Pierwszy poddał się Wiktor, przerywając stagnację, kradnąc całus. Po chwili obaj leżeli znów objęci, blisko siebie, choć Japończyk ściskał jeszcze różaniec, przyglądając się mu w ciągłym zachwycie.

\- Wiesz, że bursztyn uważa się u nas za magiczny? - szepnął Wiktor, również chwytając za naszyjnik, muskając delikatnie trochę paciorki, trochę palce narzeczonego. - Mogę być zapominalski i bezczelny, ale nawet ja lubię szczyptę realizmu magicznego. Na pewno mi nie uwierzysz, kiedy powiem ci, że już wtedy te bursztynki przypominały mi oczy?

\- Nie uwierzę – również szeptem odpowiedział Japończyk. - Zmyślasz to teraz, by było romantycznej.

\- Oj tam, oj tam... Po prostu, wśród licznych pomysłów na pochodzenie bursztynu, jakie miałem, jeden z nich mówił, że są to oczka wróżek....

\- Wiktor...

\- Serio! - zaśmiał się. - Miałem bujną wyobraźnię. Ciągnąc dalej, pewni znajomi rodziców trudnili się myślistwem i mieli w domu masę trofeów. I zawsze mnie zastanawiało, że oczy tych martwych zwierząt są dużo mniej błyszczące, dużo mniej piękne niż prawdziwych...

\- Naprawdę? - Yuuri odsunął się z miną wyrażającą niepokój. - Normalne dziecko bałoby się podejść do wypchanego zwierzęcia i płakało, że jak to tak, zabić liska albo jelonka...

\- Ustaliliśmy już, że wychowałem się w specyficznym środowisku, prawda? - zachichotał niewzruszony Rosjanin. - Ale chodziło wtedy o to, że jak oglądałem bursztyny i myślałem, że to właśnie takie martwe oczy, to próbowałem sobie wyobrazić, jak pięknie musiały wyglądać ślepka prawdziwych wróżek i nie potrafiłem, bo nie przecież już wtedy miałem w ręku najśliczniejszy minerał jaki widziałem...

Yuuri jęknął. Doskonale wiedział, do czego to zmierza.

\- Wiktor, proszę...

\- Nie proszę, tylko daj mi rozwijać talent poetycki! Powiedziałeś, że raz dziennie mogę!

\- Musisz?

\- Muszę.

Japończyk westchnął jeszcze głośniej, dając tym swoje pozwolenie.

\- Kiedy po raz pierwszy zerknąłem w twoje ciemnobursztynowe oczy, zrozumiałem, co jest najpiękniejszym klejnotem na całym świecie i że już od zawsze wiedziałem, że nie mogę zadowolić się nikim innym niż właścicielem tęczówek o barwie, którą mi przeznaczono w boskiej interwencji, gdy byłem jeszcze dzieckiem – zakończył z uśmiechem.

Yuuri zaśmiał się, wtulił w narzeczonego i lekko pacnął go w ramię.

\- Nie rób tego więcej, bo czuję się zażenowany.

\- Też byś mi mógł czasami powiedzieć coś romantycznego – wyszeptał Wiktor, wtulając się w zapach szamponu Yuuriego.

\- Nie umiem.

\- Spróbuj.

\- No... Kocham cię. Starczy?

\- Ech... - westchnął przeciągle Wiktor. - Popracujemy nad tym.

\- Może lepiej nie. Jeśli jeszcze bardziej cię pokocham, to żadna interwencja boska już mnie nie powstrzyma przed całkowitym szaleństwem.

Rosjanin delikatnie wyjął z rąk kochanka różaniec i odłożył go niedbale na stoliku nocnym, gasząc przy okazji światło.

\- No popatrz – zamruczał, zanim obaj zaczęli zatracać się w szykującej się właśnie sesji pieszczot i błahych wyznań. – Jak chcesz, to potrafisz... Mówiłem, że bursztyn ma w sobie magię?

_Gdańsk, luty 2017._

**Author's Note:**

> Wyzwałam Dziabara znowu na drable-off! Obie miałyśmy napisać krótki tekst na hasło "Bursztyn"... I mi nie wyszło. Nie wyszło z "krótkim" w sensie xD  
> Przypisy-cian:  
> Zarówno w buddyźmie i prawosławiu są własne wersje różańców. Buddyjska Mala ma 108 paciorków, a prawosławna czotka zamiast koralików, węzły.
> 
> W ramach ciekawostki powiem, że istnieją dwie wersje tego tekstu, krótka i długa, ale po głosowaniu i wyniku 2:1 powyższa wygrała.
> 
> Pomysł na hasło naszedł mnie w ogóle w trakcie wizyty w Gdańskim Muzeum Bursztynu - cudowna instytucja, aż nie chciałam stamtąd wychodzić <333 W dodatku wtorki są darmowe!
> 
> Specjalne pozdrowienia dla an-nox <3


End file.
